I didn't get to say goodbye
by kawaiiamy1
Summary: "It all happened at once...the turn of events was just shocking...Such a tragic thing to happen on the way to school...Of course, I wasn't going to let it happen...but I'm the one telling the story, right here, right now. So it wasn't me...I didn't mean for it to happen...we all didn't...She was in the middle of the road! It was too late! It was..."
1. Prolouge

_It all happened at once...the turn of events was just shocking..._

"Yui!" Mio yelled from across the road at me, as I tried to tie my shoelaces. "We're going to be late!"  
"I've got to tie my laces!" I quickly yelled back. "What if I trip and get run over by a car?"

_Such a tragic thing to happen on the way to school..._

"Ugh, fine, let me help you!" Mio stepped onto the road as she headed towards me, when my hearing and sight snapped into action. I heard a car zooming towards this area, and noticed the shoelace tracing behind Mio's shoe.

_Of course I wasn't going to let it happen...but I'm the one telling the story, right here, right now. So it wasn't me..._

"Mio! Quick, off the road! A car's coming!" I said quickly.  
"What?" Mio said. She quickly turned towards me, and started running. Half way across the road, she tripped and landed in the middle of the road.  
"Mio!" I yelled and quickly raced onto the road as the car zoomed closer. Running from the school came Ritsu and Mugi, I noticed, as I tried to get Mio up. But her shoelace was stuck in a small gutter.

_I didn't mean for it to happen! We all didn't..._

I tried my best to untie it, but it was no use. I looked up at Ritsu and Mugi, and just as they were about to move to help, a flow of long black flopped down infront, immediatly concentrating on the lace. With a couple more pulls, it came undone.

_She was in the middle of the road! It was too late!_

"Go, quickly!" She yelled. I still hadn't worked out who it was, but I grabbed Mio's hand and ran, assuming this girl would follow. But it was too late.

_*crying* It was..._

"Azusa!" Ritsu and Mugi screamed. I whipped around to face the car and the girl, when I realized, it was Azusa. Azu-nyan...  
I didn't move, and lowered my head. I started to shake as the tears fell. I was in too much shock to do anything.  
"Quick!" Mio said, crying also. I could hear. "Call the ambulance, quick!"  
Mugi pulled out her phone, Ritsu fell to her knees. All these sounds I could hear. Crying, loads of crying. The car door opening. The school bell ringing. That was it. I couldn't take it anymore. My vision blurred from tears, and the cries faded away. The last thing I heard was a siren, before I fell to my side and everything went black.

_Why Azusa? Why not me? I repeated that to myself everyday after the accident. I guess we were all relieved she was still alive, but being in a coma was the second worst thing. What if she didn't remember us?_

_After a few more days, and a lot visiting before and after school, the nurse made an annoucment. They stated if she didn't wake up in a few more days, they would have to disconnect the machines. I cried a lot then, knowing there was nothing I could do to change anyone's mind._

_Azusa would die._


	2. Attempt at suicide?

"Please no! No, Azusa!" Yui screamed as she pushed agaisnt the nurses.  
"Don't, please!" Tears fell rapidly. Mio sat on a chair, her hat over her face as she cried. Ritsu didn't hide it, and Mugi stroked her back as she too shed tears.  
"NO!" Yui screamed as they pushed her back, shutting the door quickly before she could run in. From the mix of feelings inside her, anger and sadness, she turned and ran away, out of the hospital and down the street. This provoked the blonde haired girl to jump up, racing after her. Mio couldn't move, as she was shaking crazily, and Ritsu was bawling her eyes out. They couldn't believe it.

"This is it. This is it for me." Yui said as she walked fast down the path, hands in fists.  
"Stop following me Mugi! I'm going to die!"  
"No, I won't allow it!" Mugi said, racing after the brownie as she headed towards a large, the sounds of the rushing water getting closer and closer. Mugi gasped as the young girl neared the edge and she raced faster, grabbing her by the arm to stop her.  
"Yui, I won't let you die!" The blondette yelled. "We've already lost one!"  
Yui shook her head and refused to look up at her.  
"I'm sorry Mugi." She said softly as she yanked her arm away, falling off the edge towards the fast flowing water below.  
"YUI!" Mugi screamed as she raced towards the edge and looked over.  
But no sign of the small girl could be seen.

"Ristu, stop it!" Mio screamed out, sick to death of the girl's loud sobs. As to not disturb anyone else, Mio had dragged the drums player around the corner in a small alleyway.  
"No! I refuse!" She yelled back, wiping her sore, red eyes. "Azusa is dead! Dead!"  
"And would she won't to see us like this?" Mio said, quickly, causing a look of surprise on Ritsu's face.  
"Look, Ritsu, we can't be depressed. Azusa wouldn't like that. We have to be strong, for her. We can't let anyone else know. We have to continue on as normal, but with the memory of her still in her hearts." Mio finished, looking down.  
"Mio..." Ritsu said, shocked. She then brought out her hand, and as a reflex of anger, slapped the black haired girl on the cheek.  
"Fine then! Live like that!" She screamed, storming away.

"Oh, Yui...how selfish are you?" The voice whispered.

I think that counts as a cliffhanger. Okay, hope you enjoy this story that successfully gave K-on a **Dark Side.  
**Please review and I'll post Chapter 2 soon~


End file.
